My Families
by AnimeFanfictionDreams
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has a secret. She's known as the Hyuga ex-heiress. Despite being labeled this she has a lot of responsibilities, but little do other's know that she's not just a Hyuga. In fact she has a whole other family, with a lot of baggage that effects Hinata to. Fluff here and there. NaruHina Mention of NaruSaku sometime later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Other Family

By: AnimeFanfictionDreams

Hinata Hyuga lived a pretty simple life, for a ninja that is. I mean there was times when things didn't go exactly her way, for example her clan. At a young age she was always belittled and labeled as a weakling. She was a heir of her clan, the Hyuga, one of the strongest clans in the leaf village. Since it was a strong clan, she had to be strong. Unfortunately in the eyes of the clan elders and her father she didn't make the cut. Even her cousin, Neji, thought of her as a pathetic excuse of a Hyuga. Her little sister, Hanabi, who she loved dearly, won the title as the clan head. Even when her life had many obstacles she managed to overcome them with her cousin, who later started warming up to her, her family started to see her as a stronger person, and Hinata and her sister never stopped loving each other.

It was all thanks to an orange-backed night, Naruto. He isn't exactly Prince Charming at first glance, but once you get deeper, you can see what an amazing person he is. No one can deny that. His ambition to be something great and to try harder was the thing the struck Hinata's heart. She dealt every Hyuga family problem through his philosophy, even though he never knew at first. Eventually her heart reached his. It took a while for her to finally confess and to actually follow through, and him a while to realize that she liked him and reciprocate those feelings.

It all happened through a mission to save her sister from Toneri Ōtsutsuki. The mission included Hinata, Naruto, and some friends, (Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sai). They saved both Hanabi and Toneri's mentality. They began dating for almost a year, the two where then comfortable with themselves and told each other everything. At least what they thought. Although Hinata had a secret for a while, and would eventually tell her love someday. It never crossed her mind to tell him. She had kept it a secret for so long that she never put thought into it. That she had another family than the Hyuga.

 _November 15, 11:14 AM, Hidden Leaf Village_

Nineteen-year-old Hinata Hyuga sat on her comfy twin bed in her room, relaxing after training. She embraced her new fox stuffed animal as she browsed through her smart phone. It was just a few years ago after the war that the Fire Country started sending electronics to their Hidden Village for better communication. She was browsing for new men's sneakers from the Land Of Earth that someone she knew might like for their birthday. While browsing she remembered how she spent the day with Naruto on his birthday last month. Naruto said he wanted to spend his whole birthday with her, resulting into going to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate the day. She gifted him a ramen pendent she handmade and a scarf she knitted, since the scarf she knitted before was destroyed at the mission to save her sister a few months ago. Naruto was now 20 years-old, the thought made Hinata blush. He's grown so much it shocks even herself, but she loves the manly Naruto, just as much as she loved the short goof-ball Naruto. As long as he stayed the same heart and mind wise, Naruto never had a problem making Hinata feel butterflies in her stomach.

While browsing she received a text from Naruto.

 _Text From: NAARRUUTOO-KUUUNN! 11:15-_

 _HEEEYYY! Good Morning! Just finished training, how was yours? Wanna meet at Café Miki I really wanna tell you something! Love you!_

Hinata smiled continuously at his "Love You" –

 _Good Moring!_ _My training went well. I'll see you in 20 minutes, if that's okay. I lov-_

Hinata stopped texting to then, squeal in delight. She kicked her bed as she had a girly freak out. She loved the fact that she could say "I Love You" to Naruto, and Naruto could to the same to her. For a relatively shy girl, a person could never imagine Hinata rolling around screaming, because of that. She then laughed crazily, and finished the text with an "I Love You Too" and a smile. Oh, how it felt so good to say that.

Hinata quickly readied herself and dressed up in a simple pink skirt with black leggings underneath, and a purple blouse with a pink cardigan covering her chest, to remain her modest look. Smiling and humming (imagine her humming Spice the ending song to Food Wars the anime.) Hinata exited her room with her hand bag in her hand to face a Branch Hyuga outside her door. The woman was dressed in a maid outfit, she bowed to her. Surprised by the sudden appearance she returned the bow.

"There is a letter from the Matsumoto Family for you Lady Hinata." The woman blankly handed the letter to her.

"The Matsumoto Family?" Hinata thought, "Why would they send me a letter when they could text?" Hinata took the letter and the two bowed, then the Branch Member walked away.

"It couldn't be that important right?" Hinata thought as she started at her phone for the time, it was already 11:25 it took her 10 minutes to walk there and if she read the letter then she would have already lost some time and be late. She didn't want to be late, because she was reading a letter. She stuffed the letter in her bag and headed out. She bowed to the other Branch Hyuga she passed, and bid her sister a good bye, who was reading a book in the Hyuga Garden as she left through there.

At Miki's sat Naruto who already ordered. A cinnamon roll and a really sweet pumpkin spice latte for Hinata and a melon soda for him. He sat there sipping, receiving stares from many people in the Café. Not from being different from others or from hate, but from admiration for being the savior of the village two times. Even though this type of thing has been happening for a while, he never noticed these stares, nor did he think of himself of some type of hero. He just happened to still see himself as a guy wanting to be the Hokage. When he was younger he wanted to be Hokage just for the villagers to stop the hating him so much and start admiring him, but now that he's grown he's working hard to be the Hokage to be a person that could help the people live and thrive, for them to reach their own greatness. Even though he is getting the admiration he wanted when he was little, he never seems to notice it. He still is oblivious like he was when he was younger, which might never change.

He then stops him drinking when he hears the bell of the door chime, and Hinata opens the door. His heart stopped as he saw her, she looked especially cute today which mad Naruto, she always was to him, but today seemed another level of cuteness.

Hinata spotted Naruto and smiled, and sat at the table where he was sitting.

"Sorry was I late?" Hinata blushed slightly as she felt the stares of the people at the café.

Hinata looked so cute blushing to Naruto, he blushed himself and turned away to avoid eye contact awkwardly, "No not at all." He scratched his head.

"That's good," The heiress smiled as she but her hand bag on the chair she was sitting on, "Wow! You ordered already, it's my favorites too. Thank you Naruto." She smiled brightly. Inside she was fan-girling wildly.

"He even ordered for me, that's the cutest thing ever! I never thought he would do something so adorable!" She squealed in her mind.

Naruto blushed again at the comment and then looked at her, she was currently looked like she was zoning out.

"You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh of course, of course." She laughed awkwardly; she was caught in her own act.

"Go ahead and eat it's my treat!" Naruto smiled at her.

"Oh, okay," She said meekly. "Thank you for the food."

She started with her latte and took a sip. For a normal person, with a normal sugar tolerance, they would say it was a little too sweet, but for Hinata it wasn't enough. She then took some sugar packs from the bowl on the side of the table, and started adding more into the cup.

"Still a sugar freak, huh?" Naruto jokingly said with a smirk.

Hinata looked up from her cup and blushed a bit, "Ha ha, I guess." She smiled back. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to say that earlier today I was summoned by Kakashi-Sensei, to do a mission in the Land Of Rivers with Sakura and Sai, tomorrow, so I'll be gone for a while."

River Country was a very familiar place for Hinata; in fact there was a time that she liked going there instead of being there. Of course life in Konoha is a bit easier now, and some things in River Country are now a bit complicated for her liking.

"Oh that's nice, what type of mission?"

"It's an escort of some sort for a rich family there. We're escorting the youngest son there."

"To another country?" Hinata was just about finishing her latte, as she took some bites of the cinnamon roll. The best feeling was the taste of cinnamon and sugar on her mouth. Well of course Naruto's kisses too, which she happened to think about a lot.

"No I think it's to a family wedding there, I think he's separated from the family or something not sure." Naruto sipped on his melon soda.

"Oh okay, for how long?" She could never imagine Naruto leaving for long. She got used to it when they were not a couple, and he never knew her feelings, but now it was a different story. They both were closer than they ever were, and it hurt a bit for both parties when one of them went on a long mission.

Naruto saw her eyes dim a bit, which made his heart sink a bit. This was the part he didn't want to say to her, "It's for only three months or so, we could always text each other, since River Country is a really into technology, and probably have outlets everywhere to charge my phone."

That was true. The Land Of Rivers is huge industrial and technical place that rich families usually live. Although they are big on the fishing industry, there are tons of businesses that are in the River Country, from phone companies to fashion magazine companies. You may even hear many girls around the village rage about new winter fashion from the River Country.

Hinata looked up from her mug, "I'll miss you."

Naruto's heart broke and melted at the same time. Melted by Hinata's really heartwarming words, words that he always wanted to hear from someone who loved him, and broke, because of the Hyuga's expression. Her big lavender eyes, where filled with hurt. Texting Naruto wasn't the same as talking to him, and seeing him in person.

"Hinata, don't worry I'll be back in no time. Don't worry." Naruto reassured her.

Hinata nodded solemnly, she pushed the plate with the cinnamon roll towards Naruto, signaling him to eat some.

"I can't finish it by myself." She said simply, she didn't want to show off her current sad emotions, and make Naruto worry about her.

Naruto's blue eyes darkened a bit, sad that he would be separated from her. He took her fork and ate some. He then handed the fork back to her, and she ate some to. This continued until they both finished the dessert.

'Let's go, I'll walk you home.' Naruto said after paying the bill.

Hinata nodded with a smile and grabbed her bag, feeling a little better after eating some more of her favorite dessert in the world. They walked outside together very closely. There were several times when their hands would touch each other's by accident. That action made the two, of course, blush, but once fed up with the touching torture Naruto finally decided to hold her hand. Hinata's heart skipped a bit, she couldn't imagine not doing this anymore for three months whole months. She leaned on his shoulders and bit, causing Naruto to feel a little comfort from her warm presence.

They finally made it to the entrance to the Hyuga Garden, which the two regretted. The two wanted to have more time together at least, but Naruto had to get ready for the mission tomorrow.

"Tell you what, why don't you come to the gate before we leave tomorrow." Naruto said, "So we could say good bye together." He scratched his head, something he usually does when he talks awkwardly.

"Sure, that would be nice." Hinata smiled at his awkwardness, it was always cute to her, "I could make you guy's some lunch for later on."

'That would be great Hinata! Thank you!" Naruto smiled, excited to taste her cooking. Her cooking was the best he had ever tasted. It was like a professional chef made it. Every time he ate her cooking, he always asked how she could cook like that. Hinata would usually reply by saying that it was years of experience, but Naruto strangely felt like Hinata was hiding something. Usually when she was hiding something, she would always stutter. She use to when she was little, but now that she's grown out of it, it usually happens when she's either lying or hiding something.

The two then stood in silence, looking at the Hyuga Garden's flowers. Hinata loved then flowers there, since they were nice to flower press, one of her many hobbies.

"Um…Hinata?" Naruto said slowly.

"Ye-"Hinata started to say turning to him, but was then bombarded by a nice long kiss.

Naruto held her waist, and Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Oh, how both of them will miss that feeling.

They then broke from the kiss, and Hinata buried her face to his chest. Naruto then held her closer, so they could embrace in a hug.

"I love you. Never forget that. I'll see you soon." Hinata whispered in his ears.

Naruto smirked, and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

They hugged for a little while until, Hinata pulled back, "Well, I guess I have get started with preparing that lunch for tomorrow. I plan to go all out on the meal." She smiled as a tear escaped from her eye.

Naruto quickly on reflex whipped that tear, tilting her head up to see his smiling face. "Thank you. I'll text you once I get home." He landed a kiss on her forehead and started to head home.

Hinata watched him walk away, and then saw him turn back to wave at her like a goof ball with a smile. "SEE YOU TOMORROWWWW!" He yelled.

Hinata laughed at his actions, and returned the wave, "BYE!"

They continued waving for a while, until Naruto's hand got tired. Hinata then again saw him walk away. She knew it was going to seem like forever once he's gone.

"That was a hot kiss."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprised then turned around to spot a girl about shoulder height to her, with long brown hair, and gray Hyuga eyes.

"Oh, it's just you Hanabi." Hinata sighed and entered the garden ignoring her comment.

"Okay, okay tell me everything. What happened?" Hanabi followed, trying to catch up to Hinata who purposely walked fast to get away from her.

"Just adult stuff, something YOU, wouldn't understand," Hinata said annoyed.

"Aww come on…pleeeaasssee!" The thirteen-year-old pleaded, her hands folded together, as she tried to catch up to her.

"Seriously Hanabi, you should stop eavesdropping it really annoys me." Hinata angrily said, pacing through the Hyuga household.

Every time Naruto decides to walk her home, Hanabi is always there listening in to what they are saying.

"I can't help it, you guys are so cute!" Hanabi squealed imagining Naruto and Hinata kissing replaying in her head.

Hinata abruptly stopped in the hallway causing Hanabi to stop in her tracks. The long raven-haired girl looked side to side to see if anyone was there. She then turned to Hanabi with a solemn look then sighed. Suddenly her expression lit up and she help Hanabi by the shoulders,

"I know right! After kissing me he kissed me on my forehead, and I swear to God I would of melted."

Hanabi a little taken aback at first then suddenly joined into Hinata's mood and then the two squealed together.

"That's even better when he kissed you on your cheek!" Hanabi added the two now jumping up and down.

The two were always like this. When they would watch dramas after training together the two would always fan girl over the kiss scenes, and always talk about how their first kisses would be like, but later since Hinata already had her first kiss with Naruto, they would think of way Naruto and Hinata would kiss.

The two then stopped jumping and screaming to recollect themselves.

"But seriously, it's not cool to eavesdrop. You could get into a lot of trouble."

"Okay, okay, okay got it!" Hanabi sighed in annoyance, Hinata always said that when she eavesdrops on her, "Anyway wanna watch dramas in my room."

"Sorry would love to, but I'm about to go to the kitchen to cook a lunch box for Naruto, Sakura, and Sai."

"Oh cool your cooking! Can you make me something too? I'll bring the laptop to the kitchen to watch while you cook, if that's okay with you?" Hanabi said as they began to walk.

"Yeah sure." Hinata then turned to her, "But I am not! I repeat, am not making you lunch! You should start learning how to make your own food."

"Ie Ie sir." Hanabi saluted to her. Hanabi preferred Hinata's cooking than the Branch Member's cooking, since Hinata's cooking had a sort of heartwarming feeling towards it. It was as if a mother made it.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork."

"An awesome dork." Hanabi inputted.

"Okay, okay." Hinata said rolling her eyes again with a smirk, scuffling her sister's hair, which made Hanabi frown.

The two then made it to the smaller kitchen that Hinata uses for cooking since it was secluded from the kitchen Branch Members would use to prepare meals. The two first took a stop to Hanabi's room to pick up her laptop, and Hinata's room to leave her handbag and pick up a special black case she uses for cooking. Hinata started to prepare onigiri rice balls, and deep fried prawn in the smaller kitchen, as Hanabi sat on a chair that was next to an island watch the drama. Hinata opened the black case to reveal two big very sharp knives. She never cooks without them. Once it was time for Hinata to start cooking, Hanabi pressed pause on her laptop just to see her cook. The way Hinata cooked was amazing. She move swiftly, and fast, which made Hanabi wonder how she could never hurt herself in anyway moving like that.

Has time passed, Hinata later felt bad for not cooking for her sister as she cooked for others, so she succumbed and made her a few onigiri balls. Hanabi thanked her sister thousands of times with a smile, making Hinata laugh.

"I've been wanting for this moment since you made me a sandwich last month." Hanabi joked causing Hinata to laugh, as she held the rice ball.

"Just eat it you weirdo." Hinata laughed.

Hanabi closed her eyes. "Here I go!" she took a bite of the rice ball, and could literally feel herself melt. "Mmm! How can you make something so simple, taste like a 5 course meal?" Hanabi started wolfing down the onigiri one by another.

"Whoa there tiger." Hinata held her hand at her sister's face as if to say stop.

`After she finished packing the lunch for tomorrow and cleaning up, Hinata and Hanabi sat there to watch a few episodes of a drama and then, returned to each other's rooms. Hinata flopped on her bed thinking about something she wish didn't pop up just now, Naruto. How could she deal without him for 3 months? She couldn't imagine it.

Hinata then heard her phone start to play a song from her bag, the special ringtone she set for Naruto. Hinata hurried to grab her bag and place it on her lap, and then fish out her phone. It was so hard to find it through her things, that she started taking out things one by one. Chapstick, a compact, the letter that was given to her this morning, and gum. She then found her phone right underneath a book she put in her bag ages ago.

"Hello?" Hinata answered, and with that Naruto and Hinata engaged into conversation for a while, until Hinata was called for dinner. They bid there sad goodbyes, and then headed out to eat.

After a long day, Hinata took her bath and dressed in her pajamas. As she was about to lie on her bed, she spotted the things that she put on her bed from earlier out of her bag. She then started to return these things, but then stopped when she reached the letter from earlier. She observed the letter. It was a nice beige colored envelope, with red ribbon glued to the sides. The from wrote

 _From: The Matsumoto and Suzuki Family To: Hinata Miya Hyuga-Matsumoto_

Hinata always hated how every time the Matsumoto Family would add her middle name to letters. They never called her Hinata when she was over, but rather Miya or Hinaya as a nickname. Hinata opened the letter to find it being handwritten and sloppy, unlike the envelope. The letter read.

 _Dear Miya,_

 _Long time no talk! I haven't talked to you in a while sweetheart. Anyway you might be thinking, why this crazy lady writing me a letter instead of calling. WEELLL you never pick up your phone when I call! It's not fair that you only keep in touch with your sibling and step-father! I mean I love you too! FOR CHRISTS SAKE I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU!_ _Anyway I came to write to express how much I misssss yooouuu! You haven't visited since after that terrible shinobi war, when you check on us to see if we were okay. Anyway I have bigger news to tell you, your older sister, Ai, is getting married and It would be wonderful if you attend! Did Ai message you about that? Anyway sweetheart before and after the wedding, it would be nice if you help me with my fashion line here, I need your God sent talent! Also it would be nice to attend school with your twin brother for a few weeks at your stay here, you know how his dad goes on and on, about cooking and blah blah blah. Anyway Arata is all away in that school that your step-dad sent you to when you were fourteen for a few months. So he's coming back down for the wedding, I'm sure you'll love messing with your little brother once he comes back. Before you veto the idea of you coming, you step-dad and I have to talk to you about somethings. IMPORTANT THINGS!_

 _See You Soon,_

 _Your Lovely Mother_

 _P.s. If you don't come I'll disown you as my child! Haha Jk Jk! LOOVEE YOOOUUU_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family Matters

By: AnimeFanfictionDreams

 _*Flash Back Hinata eight years old*_

"Hey, hey knock it off! It's not funny!" The little Hinata pestered running around in circles while two older girls ran behind her, covering her head defensively.

"Awww! Come on Miya, let me just play with your hair, I'll make you look really pretty!" The eldest girl called towards her. The girl roughly looked around the age of 14 due to her height, but was actually 12. She had roughly past the shoulder length auburn hair, tied in a ponytail. Her bangs covered her forehead, which were currently plastered with sweat from the hot day.

"Why do I have to help you catch Hinata, Mei?" The other girl who was ten-years-old, panted out of breath, slowing down her pace. Her lavender eyes blinked constantly. "I don't like how dirt's entering my eyes!" Tired of running, she took an irrupt stop, and put her hands on her knees to take a breather.

Hinata took this advantage to hide behind the huge water fountain outside in the front garden in the Matsumoto Estate. The residence was a large mansion near the city of Ikkabo, one of the biggest industrial cities in the River Country (kind of like New York or Los Angeles). Ikkabo was the center of fashion and cinema in all of the Great Nations. The mansion's front garden was the entrance towards the huge house, where the Matsumoto kids would usually play in. This situation however was different.

The eldest daughter of the family, Mei, is very skilled in the art of cosmetology. Her main obsession was hair. She second love was doing girl's hair, the first being doing her many doll's hair. After finishing the morning creating different styles for her toys, she began to develop boredom, and started to think of ways to cure it. The hair of her youngest sister Hinata crossed her mind. Since the eight-year-old always came at least two times a year for a few weeks, Mei never had the time to do her hair. There were times when she tried to, but never succeeded. Then the idea of her doing her sister's hair seemed like a good way to cure boredom, to the hair enthusiast's mind. However the young Hinata didn't feel the same way. Due to her difficulty to catch Hinata, Mei asked her other younger sister for help. The girl being the lazy girl she was declined, but was later blackmailed by her sister.

"If you don't help me I'll tell Mom you're ready to model for her new fashion line!" The girl named Mei reminded her about her threat. Her lavender eyes were filled with intimidation, as she met up with the panting girl.

"You wouldn't!" The girl looked up to meet her gaze.

"I just would Ai, I just would." Mei's voice got deeper by the word, making her look even scarier.

The younger girl's eyes grew bigger as she quickly shot up from her position, "Miya, Hinaya! Where are you, you sweet soon to be dead if you don't show up, girl?" The girl named Ai sang.

They were about a few feet from the girl they were look for. Hinata hugged her legs as she sat behind the fountain. Her heart pumped rapidly. What if they found her? Hinata imagined herself in her older sister's arms, squirming for freedom, as Mei evilly laughed as she braided her hair. She started to think who would help her escape from this situation. Not her twin brother, who was shy and little like she was. Not her Mother, since she agrees to anything cosmetology or fashion related. Not her step-father since he was out of the city for his business, and surely not her older brother, Soma, who was more involved with combat training to improve his fighting skill for his school out in School City. Hinata closed her eye's expecting the worst, until a voice surprised her.

"Hey!" A small voice pipped behind the two older girls.

The two girls turned to see a young boy around five. He had light brown hair, with standing proud and brave with his hands on his hips. "Leave Hinaya alone!"

The girls looked at him, then to each other, to him again, and then to each other. All of a sudden the two started laughing hysterically.

"What are you gonna do if we don't, Arata? Mei snickered.

"Fight us?" Ai held her stomach laughing.

The boy's face turned red, but his stance didn't falter. "Y-yeah, Yeah! I'll fwight you!" The little boy cried.

Mei stopped laughing. Her face confused, "You're kidding…right?"

Arata lifted his head up, the little boy determined to beat his older sisters. "No I'm not kwidding! Don't hold bwack okay!"

"If you say so." Mei shrugged getting closer to him.

"Whoa there friend, you're not serious right?" Ai held her older sister's shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"Despite his age Ai, you know very well that Matsumoto Sons act like men." Mei said then turned to her brother, "I'm proud of you little brother for stepping up and being a man." Mei smiled.

Little Arata looked a little confused for a second.

The older sibling started stretching her arms, "I'll give you the first punch."

The boy looked at little unsure for a bit, but then put his game face on. He stood there a bit flexing his small muscles. Suddenly fire appeared from his fists, he charged at her with all his might, and landed a punch on her stomach. The girl didn't even flinch. With a sigh, she kneed him in the gut which caused him flying back to the original spot he was. At that moment he was twitching in minor pain groaning.

"Let's forget about Miya, we probably scared her to death, poor thing." Mei sighed turning her back on her brother to face her sister.

"What do you mean "we"? You blackmailed me!" Ai said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Mei shrugged off, and walked towards the entrance of the mansion back to her room.

"Hey! Come back here you piece of-! Hey! I'm talking to you, don't ignore me!" The ten-year-old ran after her sister to continue their argument.

Hinata, who sat listening to the conversation and small fight, was baffled. Why would someone so small and fragile start a fight just for her? Right after her sisters left she went over to her brother who still remained in that spot.

"K-kousei? A-are you all right?" She asked her heart pounding, being the sister she was she worried about him a lot.

"Weave." He mumbled.

"What?" Hinata's face confused.

"I swaid weave!" Kousei yelled. He couldn't believe he could lose a fight so embarrassingly. The boy's cheeks grew red.

There was a small silent when suddenly a laugh broke the silence. It was Hinata's. Arata's embarrassment rose to anger.

"Hey don't lwaugh at me!" He squealed.

Hinata started rolling on the grass, laughing hysterically. "Kousei, you idiot!"

"Hey…stop it."

"Hahahah! Why would you do that?"

Arata didn't say anything. Hinata took a deep breath, and slowly stopped laughing. She put her arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Her brother looked up to her face.

"You trying to save me is a pure example of you becoming a man. Before you know it you could the heir to your father's full powers like your older siblings." She smiled.

"W-weally?" The young boy looked at the girl lavender, pupil-less eyes. Everyone in the Matsumoto Family had lavender eyes, but Hinata's was special.

She didn't have pupils like the others, and had eyes that were infused with powers that her other family had. Unlike her siblings, she didn't have the power to control fire like them. Instead she could see far places from her eyes. She didn't get it from the Matsumoto's, but a clan in the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire, the Hyuga Clan. Like the Matsumoto Clan, they are strict and hard-working. Since Hinata was their heir she had to endure that strictness and hard working two times more. When she visited the Matsumoto at River Country, she relaxed a bit from her hard working, and enjoyed her siblings company. Since she was only technically half, as her twin brother was full.

Their mother Hatsune gave birth to them as fraternal twins. Both of their eggs were fertilized by different men. This caused Hinata to be the only twin with the Byakugan, from her father, but with lavender colored eyes, as her brother had lavender pupiled, eyes inheriting his father's fire powers. Hinata's father didn't even know he had a daughter, until she magically appeared at the Hyuga gate. A few months after that Hinata's mother soon told him the full story in a dream, she used her powers to reach him. From then on, Hinata would come every once in a while to bond with her mother and siblings, even though she rather bond with the latter.

Hinata's name was originally Miya, but when the Hyuga found out what happened, changed her name to Hinata. Due to this misunderstanding with her names, the ledgers in the River Country have her listed down as Hinata Miya Matsumoto-Hyuga, since she was born there and not in the Leaf. The Leaf however only has her under, Hinata Hyuga.

Despite being their half-sister, all her siblings treat her with love and care, just like how Hanabi and Hinata bond. Her step-father however ignores her every time he is home, which is once in a while.

"Really!" Hinata reassured him.

Arata smiled brightly at her and she did to.

"Hinaya! Are you okay? "A voice from behind asked.

"Oh, Kousei?" Hinata turned to examine the raven haired boy. The boy was her age. He had lavender eyes like the others, and raven black hair like hers. He had a long bang the covered his eyes, and black rimmed glasses. He had pale, gentle skin like hers, was polite, and a Sutter he sometimes had around people he wasn't familiar with just like Hinata. That boy was her twin.

"I heard Ai and Mei was chasing you? Was Mei trying to play with you again?"

Hinata nodded, "But, don't worry I hid!" She gave him a smirk and a-thumbs up.

"You should really just be straight forward and say no to them." He sighed, as he took a seat next to his younger brother.

"I always do that! They always end up chasing me." She pouted as she let go of Kousei and started hugging her knees.

There was a small silence, until Kousei broke it.

"Anyway… my dad's home." Kousei muttered.

Hinata looked at him. "Oh…that's nice." Hinata never really had any feelings for him, due to the fact that they never really talked.

"He said he wants to talk to us." Kousei looked at her, as Arata put his head on Hinata.

"That's rare." She looked at the sky. Even though she didn't talk to her step-dad, he always reminded her of Neji or her father, strict.

"Yeah, after dinner, he said he wants to see us in the Parlor upstairs."

"Okay." The Hyuga barely listened to him, but continued look up at the sky, as Arata snuggled up against her.

Time passed as the three just sat on the grass at the Front Garden. The gardeners passed by every now and then, even the maids came out of the house to ask if they wanted a snack. Soon the three decided to lie on the grass, and then they all slowly fell asleep. Hinata enjoyed these moments. She barely had time to do this back home with her baby sister. She liked how close she felt with all her siblings, even the oldest son Soma when they had time to talk and goof around.

When dinner came the maids called for them, and they all came inside and changed out of their play clothes for dinner. The dining room was huge with a crimson and marble pattern. Hinata sat between her sister Ai and Mei, who both apologized for their doing. They joked around until the rest of the family came. First was Soma, who was home for the holidays. He just turned 15 and was the silent type. He had black hair like Hinata and Arata's and reminded her of Sasuke from her village. Although he was quiet he could be funny and wild, once you start cracking jokes with him. He was attractive in a mysterious, manly way, and would attract girls at his school. He was supposed to attend combat school in School City to improve in fighting, the go to cooking school in Ikkabo. Without waiting for the actual meal to arrive, or for the adults to come to at least start the meal, he already went for a roll that was placed in front of him.

"Hey Soma! We're not supposed to eat before Mom or Dad come and starts eating!" Ai scolded him. Ai was the type of girl to nag at people if they did something wrong. She isn't afraid of sticking her ground, and being confident. Which Hinata wish she was like back at the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Shut up Ai. Just let him get in trouble if he wants attention so badly." Mei sighed, closing her eyes, as she crossed her legs as she sat with arms crossing her chest. Mei was the sassy type, but is really playful and quirky at many times.

"Whatever." Soma sighed.

As time passed Arata and Kousei enter the room and take their seats, followed by their mother, Hatsune. Hatsune is what people call very beautiful. Despite her many pregnancies, she never seemed to gain weight. He long pitch-black hair reached all the way to her back, but is held up in a sleek high ponytail. She always wears kimonos her favorites usually red, with floral patterns. All of her children inherit her lavender eyes, but not her dream powers. Her rare power that allows her to go into anybody's dreams was unfortunately recessive towards her children, since they all have other strong powers. That Matsumoto's have fire control, and the Hyuga girl has her Byakugan. The woman is very successful however with her famous fashion company named Fresh, with many

"GOOODD EVVEENNIIINNG!" She yelled with a huge smile as she reached the head of the table. Like many of her children, she is quiet the character, with her zany personality and beauty.

Her kids did nothing, but look at her.

The woman pouted, "You could at least return the greeting!"

As she said this the maids came in with plates of food, placing food in front of every person.

"Mhhmm." Mei nodded, as she prepared her utensils to eat.

"Hey Mom, can we just eat?" Soma asked monotony.

The mother still was standing as those words were said. A maid quietly and meekly went to her place and set some food on her side of the table.

"No answer huh?" She sweat dropped, "Whatever. Do what you want." She sighed and sat down. "Bon Appetite, you guys."

Everyone started eating their very well made food, until the curious Arata piped up.

"Isn't Dad home? Where is he?" Arata only being five never really knew his dad. His father was always buys with his business.

Hatsune knowing this frowned. "Well, your father is a really picky eater." She said trying to sound enthusiastic.

In a way that was true. Their father owns ten five star retreatants around the River Country. He never cooks as much, but knows when cooking is done right. When he cooks though, he could seduce, bribe, or trick any person with one bite. He says that if you put your emotions in food, you could do anything. Just like how he controls his power of fire through his veins, by emotion. The greater emotions he distrusts through his powers, the powerful. Their father who people call, the Yuta Matsumoto the Master of Emotions, is a legend throughout the Ninja World, even though he was never a ninja. His power is what strikes ninjas hearts and admiration. With his power he could change the whole world. He had many chances too, but hasn't decided the perfect day to change to his likings. Yuta however planned to pass down his mentality and power through his kids as time passes. Hinata excluded however.

After one after the other finished eating, Soma resided to his room without a word, as Mei stays just to relax after the meal. Hinata and Kousei wait for the dessert that the maids usually give them, since they were usually polite to them. Ai leaves with Arata, since she promised her mother she would take Arata to bed until the Milk Maid was ready to read him a story.

"Miya, Kousei. Come follow me." Her mother says monotony, unlike her usual bubbly self.

"But Mommy, we're supposed to hav-"Kousei started.

"Please obey your mother." She sternly interrupted.

Hinata gulped. She wasn't exactly fond of her mother, due to her past with her father, and cheating with her own husband, and the fact that she forces her to model her child collections every time she is over, but she sometimes enjoyed her bright attitude, since it was kind of a getaway from the Hyuga mentality.

Kousei frowned. He enjoyed sugary sweets just like Hinata. Unlike her however, if he every missed out on an opportunity to eat it, he would be upset deep inside, but manage to keep his polite and quiet composure. The twins followed their mother all away upstairs to a big cream room, with fancy red chairs to sit on. Sitting on one of them, was a man in a nicely tailored suit, with brown hair. He was reading a book with his legs crossed carelessly, and his right hand resting on the arm of the chair. His green eyes looked up at the three who entered the room then back down.

"Sit." He said.

The two children bowed, as their mother just walked towards a chair right next to her husband. The twins sat right across from them. Time passed slowly as Yuta read his book.

"Umm…Honey." Hatsune looked over to her husband.

He held up a finger to her, as if to say "just a moment".

"Why is this guy taking so long?" Hinata rudely thought which she barely did.

Silence continued for a while, until he finished a paragraph. He loudly sighed, then faced the two youngsters.

"You might be wondering, why is this guy taking so long?" He looked at Hinata at particular, "Right, Miya?"

Hinata's eyes widened, wondering how he knew.

"I could read it on your face. Your emotions practically radiate off people." He said mater-of-factly. He uncrossed his legs, and rested his elbows on his knees, resting his head on his hands, to lean closer. "You may know from you little ninja village the rumors about me, but I am quite a powerful person." He praised himself.

"Yes sir." Hinata agreed.

"As a powerful man, I want my children to be powerful too. You could understand, right?" He asked as he stood up, and started to pace the room.

Being from the Hyuga clan, she understood perfectly, "Yes sir."

"It would be mighty disappointing if one of my children were weak." He said pacing.

Hinata understood that too. Although she just started her heir training, she has been constantly called week from many of the Hyuga Heads. She felt like he was referring to how her family felt about her, but surprisingly he looked at Kousei, who fidgeted a bit.

"What I'm trying to say is. In this world no one has the time to be weak." He continued now looking out the window in front of them, overlooking the city. "The world is filled with people who would use that weakness as a way to hurt you, don't you agree sweetheart." He turned towards them, and crookedly smiled at his wife.

"Honey…" Her eyes dark with sadness, he was obviously talking about the day she cheated on him.

"Well, anyhow. As a person who knows the side effects of weakness, I would never wish for that to happen to my children. I want them to thrive with power, make a utopia no one has ever seen before, and through that you can never be week, but only confident."

He walked towards the chair again and sat down, "So here's the thing." His bright green eyes grimaced, "When I was visiting the countryside of River Country, do you know who I met there?"

"…No Sir." The twins said in unison.

"I'm not sure you would believe me but I met a witch." He smirked.

"A witch?" The brother and sister thought, they only thought that witched only existed in fairy tales.

"Well, not exactly a witch, but an older woman with an…interesting power." He sighed, as he slouched back on the chair. "She has the Kekkei Genkai, kind of like you Byakugan Miya, but different."

Hinata's ears perked.

"Guess what she could do?" He said maliciously, "She could see the future with just her eyes." He whispered.

Kousei straightened up a bit.

"Guess what she said." His voice was losing its bitter playfulness one by one.

Silence.

"Since you two are twins from different fathers, you would assume that one would inherit all my power, right?"

'What is he getting at?" Kousei asked himself.

"We'll apparently that completely wrong. Let me just call it out as it is, since I could see your hating the suspense." He sighed looking at his son.

The man stood up a pointed at the young boy, "You're weak," then pointed at the girl, "You're strong."

Silence again.

"You shouldn't be so blunt." Hatsune finally said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I was." He joked, laughing a bit. Then suddenly his face turned dark and scary as he started at the kids. "When I was a young man, I received a prophecy, saying that one child would change the world within me. At that time, and still to this day, I always plan on changing this wretched world. The prophecy however stated that it would just be a small area, and not exactly the world. As I was talking to this witch, she said something about you Miya." He said pointing to her.

"You have the power of the dragon, just like all of us, very deep inside of you. The witch said something about you, Miss. Hinata Miya Matsumoto-Hyuga, that you would change this River Country with that power."

Each word was like a bomb to Hinata's head. So many concepts swarmed through her head.

"From now one you'll be training under me. Since you come every once in a while, I'll train you even harder than any of my children have endured." He faced her, her face looked scared and weak.

"You can act however you want back in that ugly place you call home, but here you'll be the strongest, the most confident, and your personality will show it." His bitter voice rang into her ears. Hinata started shaking.

"And as for you!" He pointed at his son who was staring down at his lap, avoiding his eye contact, he felt scared and confused. "The title that Miya has was originally, yours, and by anytime you feel like you want that title back," The man now got up and was now face to face to him, so he could look him in the eye, "You'll have to push your weak ass and beat her."

Kousei was trembling,

"Yuta stop right now!" Hatsune sat up, fed up with his behavior, "This isn't the way to explain it to your son!"

Yuta snorted, "Son? He's just a pathetic loser. In fact if none of my kids have Miya's destiny, then…then THERE ALL LOSERS!" His fist were infused with flames as he punched the coffee table that separated the two chairs, before he stormed out of the room.

Kousei trembled and cried, as Hinata just sat there wide eyed staring at the coffee table that never really burned, but instantly turned into ashes.

"What happened?" She continuously said to herself over and over again. Her breathing became hitch.

River Country was once a relaxing luxury for her, but now it was just like the Hyuga Clan. A place where they expect you to be something you're not.

* _End of Flash Back_ *


End file.
